


The Pages we Turn

by AdminInResidence



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Crew as Family, Family Feels, Friendship, Other, Underground Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 11:07:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27849922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdminInResidence/pseuds/AdminInResidence
Summary: Reader lives Underground with Levi and Co. With an affinity for books, Levi finds himself in search of a perfect gift.
Relationships: Furlan Church & Reader, Furlan Church/Reader, Isabel Magnolia & Reader, Levi & Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	The Pages we Turn

**Author's Note:**

> This does use she/her female pronouns for the reader. This can also be read as Platonic Relationships, Platonic Friendship or Romantic Relationships the choice is yours.

“Tell it to me again!” Isabel exclaimed.

You gave a shy smile to your friend as she rocked back and forth in her seat.

“But I’ve already read it to you almost 10 times…I think Levi’s getting tired of me speaking…” You admitted, casting a glance to the stoic man sitting at the dining table.

Levi gave a small grunt in reply, merely waving his hand to tell you to comply with the younger girl’s wishes. Although his expression remained collected, Levi couldn’t help the warmth that flowed through his body as you picked up the book in your lap, carefully opening it back up to start again, Isabel watching you with stars in her eyes as your voice told the story in your palms.

The book was one of the few that you had, one of the few that any of you four shared. Books weren’t common in the underground, there was no need for such things in a world full of crime and blood, but there was the rare collector or two who would try to sell their collection in desperate times.

Unfortunately, these collections weren’t worth much in the first place, the books were always falling apart, torn, burnt, and typically had multiple pages if not entire chapters missing.

However, you always made do with what you had, never missing a beat whilst you told your stories, making things up on the fly in order to capture your audience, or at least the attention of Isabel in order to keep the girl out of Levi’s hair for an hour or two.

Furlan returned home no sooner than you had finished your retelling of the story. In his hand’s he held your dinner for the night, and most likely breakfast in the morning by the amount of food he carried.

Levi didn’t bother hiding the smile on his face as Isabel launched out of her seat, bounding over to the other man with happy exclamations and praise. You remained in your seat, but set the book down beside you, a twinkle in your eye as Furlan passed you a rare piece of fruit. You thanked him softly before splitting your prize with Isabel.

You always did that, it was part of the reason that you filled such a large part of his heart. Levi couldn’t deny the admiration he held for you, that despite how hungry or tired you felt you were always prepared to help another.

And that was why he knew exactly how he was going to reward you.

Now that Furlan had returned, Levi prepared to set out to the streets himself.

Both Furlan and Levi had agreed when you had begun to live with them that one of the males would remain home with you at all times if you weren’t accompanying them. This rule was even stricter when Isabel came into your lives, it was dangerous enough to be a woman in the underground.

But two women unaccounted for and alone was a disaster waiting to happen, one that Levi and Furlan weren’t willing to gamble on.

Not with how innocent Isabel was, nor how beautiful you were.

“You're going out already?” Your soft voice called out to him. “You should stay and eat with us first…”

Levi gently ruffled your hair as he passed by you.

“I’ll spend time with everyone tomorrow, I have somewhere to be.” He answered. “Don’t let Isabel eat all your food. You need to keep up your own strength.”

Stepping into the stagnant air of the Underground, Levi left for the night.

<>

Despite Furlan being a man of the house, when Levi was gone you were the Captain of the ship. That meant that you ate dinner together, did the chores and cleaning for the night (Making sure that they were up to Levi’s standards and not Isabel’s.), and then sent Isabel to bed first. Being the youngest of your ragtag family, you were always worried about her and her health. You always made sure she ate the most and got the most rest.

When Isabel finally drifted off to sleep you continued on with your own jobs for the night, bringing out the sewing materials you began mending the torn and ripped clothes that had been set aside. Furlan worked on expenses and the two of you shared small talk as you worked on your respective tasks.

By the time Furlan finished expenses and moved on to taking care of the ODM gear, you had begun to nod off, jerking awake every now and again when you managed to stab yourself with the needle.

With the night beginning to grow late, Furlan finished up his job and put away the ODM gear carefully. Grabbing the old knitted blanket from the back of the couch he gently shook the sewing from your hands, gently laying you down he covered you with the blanket before he settled back in with the sewing, finishing up your beautiful patchwork with slightly less care. When he finished up the sewing he made sure to put away everything just as neatly as you had it. Then and only then did Furlan nod off himself, propping his feet up on the table and crossing his arms as he drifted into a light sleep.

<>

It was early morning when Levi returned, for once a smile on his face as he cradled his prize in hand.

Trotting up the stairs he even had an extra pep in his step as he opened the door, Furlan snapping to attention at the sound of the door handle turning.

“Go get some rest, I’ve got it from here,” Levi said.

Furlan didn’t give a fight, lumbering off to his own bed.

Moving to your side Levi gently shook your shoulder. Much like Furlan, you were a light sleeper and with the slightest brush of Levi’s fingertips, you were wakened. A sleepy smile overcame your face as your eyes blinked open taking in the sight of the man before you.

“Hi…” You whispered softly.

“I’ve got you something…” Levi answered back just as quietly, “Here…sit up…”

Following Levi’s directions, you slowly sat up, sliding over so that Levi could sit beside you. Wiping the sleep from your eyes, Levi gently handed you his gift to you.

Taking the package from Levi you admired the soft fabric he had wrapped it in, gently rubbing your fingertips over the fibers.

“How did you know?” You teased, “I’m almost out of fabric patching up our clothes.”

“That was just a bonus that I picked up,” Levi said. “Go ahead…open it.”

You unwrapped the fabric, pulling it away from the present held inside.

Your hands shook as tears blurred your vision.

“How…” You whispered.

Your fingers clasped your presents tightly, you gently ran one down the leatherback spine of the first book in your grasp.

A large leatherbound book full of fairytales, a favorite of Isabel’s.

A hardcover book full of adventurous tales, a book screaming Furlan’s name.

A pristine history book full of information about life inside the walls, a book that Levi no doubt would enjoy.

And a lovely engraved book full of animals and nature. Inside were carefully pressed flowers and leaves.

“Levi-“ You smiled as tears fell down your cheeks, “I don’t know what to say…there’s no way I can possibly thank you for all of this…I don’t know how you even did it…”

Levi shook his head, silencing your babble.

“You don’t need to thank me…Just promise me you’ll keep reading…I just want to hear your voice,” Levi whispered, gently pressing a kiss to your temple.

Later on that morning, you would spend the day reading page after page to your friends, all holding on to every single word that came from your lips.


End file.
